Charles Edmondson
Charles Edmondson is the adjutant of the First Battalion of the 2nd Foot Guards. He is a PC belonging to Keiju. His PB is Liam Cunningham. Family Father: Sir Edward Edmondson, Bart. Mother: Lady Charlotte Edmondson Brothers: Arthur and Walter History The army was the only real future available for young Charles Edmondson. He was born the third son of a country baronet, and with no true hope of inheriting his father's land and title, decided on a life of service. He was only fifteen when his Colours were purchased and he was sent off to the Second Foot Guards. The following years were hard but Edmondson perserved, as much due to his own stubborn constitution as the knowledge that failure meant instant disgrace. There was little real chance of him failing as badly as that, however, for he was a sharp and eager student in his 'trade'. In time, his competence and his natural size caused him to be drafted into the grenadier company. He had recently purchased a lieutenantcy and this, with the move to the elite company in the regiment, opened many doors to him. The trials of foreign service helped solidify his character and the young lieutenant earned a reputation as a hard, demanding officer. It was during this period that he earned the unflattering nickname of 'Chalk-stick Charlie', for his habit of marking out deficiencies in uniforms and kit with a stick of white chalk, so it could not be missed or ignored. Edmondson was twenty-five when he bought his captaincy and within six months had command of the grenadier company. He would hold this post until he was thirty, when he was appointed aide-de-camp to the colonel. This lasted two years, when he was appointed adjutant for the First Battalion. His tenure in this role began somewhat rockily but soon enough, he had gotten both the measure and the obedience of the battalion. The stage was set for Edmondson to prove himself worthy to eventually take up command of the regiment as the next colonel, until it was decreed that a company of Rifles were to be attached to them. It was precisely the sort of military experimentation that the major despised. To counter the distasteful orders, he decided to partially rid himself of two burdens in a single stroke and paired the Rifles company with his own Light Company. The officer commanding the Light Company was a troublesome fellow who had previously served in a Line regiment, and who had nearly lost his company after a deplorable snap decision in a skirmish. Lumping the two companies together neatly absolved Edmondson of almost all responsibility for either one. It was better for the regiment as a whole, he thought, and was content to have only a distant interest in the arrangement. He was pleased enough by the men's overall performance at Talavera, though of course there were flaws and faults. The march into Spain has been a rough one for them on account of Edmondson's strict system of discipline despite the recent victory but, as a Guards regiment, nothing less than perfection is acceptable. Appearance In his prime, Edmondson cut a fine figure. His height and build helped him stand out and he prided himself on his formidable appearance. Age has softened him somewhat and in recent years he has been increasingly bothered by rheumatism in his left shoulder. What was once muscle has largely gone, though he has escaped the indignity of noticeable fat. He does make an effort to prevent flab, which he regards as unsightly, but his frame is such that he cannot avoid having a paunch. There isn't much outwardly welcoming about Edmondson. His dark hair is worn fashionably short and is streaked with grey, topping a round, stern face. He keeps himself clean and tidy at all times, no matter the weather or situation. In fact, his ability to make a perfect turnout is regarded by many as inhuman. Edmondson's uniforms are of the finest cut and tailoring, and even on campaign, he manages to maintain a substantial wardrobe. Personality The demands of his rank and position have helped erase, or at least bury, his former feelings of goodwill toward the men. He is the battalion's taskmaster and he plays the part to the hilt. The regiment and its needs come first in his view. First, last, and always. In this respect, he has not changed since he was a lowly ensign, though it can be argued that he has grown stricter in his observation of this mantra over time. It can also be argued that he is at least fair in his managing of any affairs regarding the regiment and its reputation - that is, he does not spare officers or men in censure. Edmondson is of the old school. He joined the regiment as an ensign and spent the first several years of his service in a battalion company, before earning a place in the grenadier company. These early years provided the foundation for his personality and his approach to his duties. Which is to say, he is very aware of the divide between himself as an officer and the men he commands and he adheres quite rigidly to the idea that officers and men must never be familiar with each other. Most of all, however, he is a lifelong believer in tradition. He was ever a subscriber to the proven method of employing lines of infantry in combat and, as a former grenadier, feels that the shift away from such heavy infantry is an abomination. At best, he feels that creating entire regiments of light infantry, such as the Forty-Third, is nothing but folly that is doomed to failure. At worst, he views such things as affronts which are beneath any notice. In this and other respects, there is little denying that Edmondson is outdated, but he is stalwart in his opinions and will never accept that he might be wrong - or, more accurately, that he feels vaguely threatened by change such as this. Category:Officers Category:Army Category:2nd Foot Guards Category:Characters